1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of spool holding devices.
2. Background Information
Spool holding devices are used to support spools of wire or other wound products. Typically a spool is suspended to spin about an axle while the wire material is unwound as needed. A variety of different spool types and wound material are used, including spools of electrical wire, cable, telephone wire, rope, chain, or other wound products. The spool may vary in size, with spools being several inches in length or diameter to several feet in length or diameter. Examples of spool carrying devices for which patents have been sought or granted include U.S. Pat. No. 7,677,489, U.S. Pat. No. 7,243,876, U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0117574 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,124,980.
While the prior systems have utility, there is room for improvement.